Odd Day
by Mind Reading Me
Summary: The Odd Squads have a new pair of partners,And a new villain had control of Ms.O,Oscar and Dr.O! *I don't own Odd Squad but I did make the Fanfic!And I liked Olive and Otto being agents so I used the Olive and Otto from before they were called Ms. and Mr.*
1. Characters Bio

ODD SQUAD OCs' BIO

Name: Ode

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Partner: Odina

Name meaning: Born on road, during travel

Country Born In: China

* * *

Name: Odina

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Partner: Ode

Name meaning: Mountain

Country Born In: USA

* * *

Name: Ebony Pearl

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Name meaning: Black Wood Gem

Country Born In: USA

Villain Job: Steal Colors and wood


	2. Chapter 1: The new guys

It was a sunny,but since all the Odd Squad HQ are indoors,no one knew it was sunny unless they are out solving things.

"Olive,Otto!In my office,now!"yelled Ms.O.

"Yes,Ms.O,"the Agents replied at raced up to her office.

"Something very odd is going on,"Ms.O said softly.

"What is it?"asked Olive.

"Half of this giant forest's trees are gone!I want you two to find out who is under all this,and,OSCAR!"shouted Ms.O

"Yes,Ms.O,this must be a common villain."replied Otto.

"Oh hey guys,well I just invented this new gadget called the 'Half-inator' and it can find halves and halves and halves and halves and halves and halves and halves and halves and halves and halves...It might help you find the villain who is under all this,here,take it,good luck!"Oscar handed an odd remote looking gadget.

* * *

"O'Hara,send us to the forest with missing trees,"said Olive.

"Preparing to squishanate...squishanating..."O'Hara said as she pulled the lever.

"Ah...!"cried the Agents as they were traveling in the tube,as if they have never done it before.

* * *

"Odd Squad,Odd Squad!Stop right there!"shouted Olive and Otto.

"Woah,woah!What's happenin' lil' kiddies?"the suspect turned around.

"We know you had been stealing trees,and we are gonna bring 'em back!"said Otto,he turned on the 'Half-inator' and all the trees zapped back.

"Darn!I've been defeated!"growled the mystery villain.

"Just who are you?"questioned the Agents.

"E.P. Nothin' more ta say."said E.P. and she ran away.

* * *

"Incoming!"called O'Hara.

"Open."said the Agents.

"Greetings,"O'Hara said.

"There you two are!I need you two to look after the new ones,Agent Ode and Agent Odina."Ms.O told them as they entered the HQ.

"New Agents?"Otto shrugged his shoulders at Olive.

"Are you two the Agents we are told to be supervised by?"a young girl by the age of 10 ran up to them.

"Who are you?"asked Olive.

"My name's Ode,that's my partner,Odina."answered Ode.

"Yep,we are gonna-wait what?!We are gonna Agent-sit _those_ 'sisters'?"Otto looked at Olive strangely.

"I _think_ that's what Ms.O meant for:'I need you two to look after the new ones,Agent Ode and Agent Odina.'"Olive mimicked Ms.O's squeaky voice while repeting her words.

"Oh no,"said Otto.

 _ **This is the end of Chapter Uno,and warning,this Fanfic will contain some educational things,if you are here to get entertained,then go before the ed stuff comes up!Don't say that I didn't warn ya!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ebony's apperance

"I'm hungry,what's for lunch?"Odina rubbed her stomach.

"How 'bout the _Doughnut Room_?" suggested Otto.

"There's a DoUgHnUt RoOm?!"asked Odina excitedly,"Why didn't anyone tell me when we got here?"

Olive rolled her eyes,"Come on guys,doughnuts for lunch."she signed.

"Yeah!"Otto and Odina cried together.

 ** _After Lunch..._**

"That,was the BEST lunch I've _ever_ had!"said Odina,

"Yep,what should we do?"asked Ode.

"Well,this morning we had just received a mystery villain's initials,it was 'E.P.'.Let's search for _all_ the known villains and see if any of them has the matching initials."Olive said to the others.

"Okay,'E.P.'...Nope,none of the known villain's initials match this one."Otto signed sadly.

"It couldn't be 'Ender Pearl' from Minecraft couldn't it?"Ode asked them,everyone looked at the Minecraft crazy Agent.

"What?!"they all said together.

"Wait!Pearl!The surname must be Pearl!Here,look."Olive suddenly cried.

"'Ebony Pearl,the most powerful villain ever discovered.'"read Otto.

"E.P. must be Ebony!But if she was the MOST POWERFUL villain ever known,then why was it so easy to defeat her this morning?"Olive wondered.

"Ah!"the sound of Ms.O's call reached the two pairs of Agents.

"What happened?"shouted Ode when they entered Ms.O's office.

"Ms.O?"cried Odina,

"I've been mind controlled by the powerful sorceress,Ebony Pearl.I am a human body without a soul."replied Ms.O, robotically.

"We've gotta do something!"cried the girl Agents.

"Let's find Dr.O!"suggested Olive.

"Great idea!"the others agreed.

They ran to Dr.O's office with Ms.O,then they saw a familiar person putting a curse on her.

"Dr.O!Oh no,now Ebony controlled _her_.Who's next?Agent Orson?"Ode thought about the cute little baby being mind controlled,she shred a small tear and sniffed.

"There,there ,some _way,_ we will find someone who is not under Ebony's control to help ..."Odina thought about all the Agents she knew.

"Agent Oscar!He might have a gadget to fix this!"Olive burst in.

"Good thinin' partner."Otto smiled at his intelligent partner.

"Let's go to his lab!This way!"Olive ran into Oscar's lab before the others and get out of Dr.O's office.

This time, _both_ Ms.O and Dr.O followed them,Ms.O was sipping some apple juice.

"Oscar!Please tell me that you have a gadget to fix Ms.O and Dr.O!"said Olive hopefully.

"What happened to them?"Oscar asked.

" _I_ happened to them!"Ebony suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow!A real sorceress!How'd you get here?"Oscar asked.

"I teleported heeya to get revenge!And I'm gonna do to same as them to you!"Ebony spatted rudely,pointing at Ms.O and Dr.O.

"No!Oscar was our only hope!"cried Olive.

"Ran out of chances eh Agents?Well good luck findin' more!'Cause there ain't any left!"crackled Ebony evilly.

 _ **This was the end for Chapter Deux!If you enjoyed it,then keep readin'if you don't,then quit before the educational things come!  
**_

 _ **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!**_


	4. Chapter 3: With the help of PG

"Who else could help us?"asked Odina

"I think y'all 'er pretty smart ta past tha test Obfusco gave y' WHY NOT DEAL-"Ebony said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Who else could help us?"repeated Odina.

"Dunno partner."signed Ode.

"There's gonna be _someone,_ who?Agent Obfusco?"asked Otto.

"He's impossible to understand!"Olive yelled.

"This is helpless,no one could help us..."sniffed Odina.

 _"She's SUCH a crybaby..."_ thought Ode.

"Let go to the Cake Room,that might cheer her up."suggested Otto once again.(note from author:for dinner tonight we had pizzas and i felt like Otto...)

"There's a CAKE ROOM?!"Odina brightened up.

"Odina is just like Otto when _he_ knew there was a doughnut room and cake room."Olive whispered to Ode.

"I bet they like food more than _The Minecraft Pigs_ does."Ode said,going to Minecraft world in her head.

 _"We all have NOTHING in common,"_ thought Olive,signing.

* * *

"O'Hara,send us to Polly's lemonade stand."spoke Olive when they were ready for the squishanating pose.

"Preparing to squishanate...squishanating..."O'Hara pulled the lever for the 100000000th time of the day.

"Ah!"shouted the two pairs of Agents.

* * *

"Polly!Have you seen a teenager by the name of Ebony Pearl?"Otto ran to Polly's stand.

"Of course not!I'm a seller,not a police dog! Why do you need Ebony anyways?"replied Polly Graph.

"She mind controlled Ms.O,Dr.O and Oscar!"answered Olive.

"Oh?Then maybe she'll be in the woods with the darkest trees,since her name is Ebony."said Polly.

"Thanks Polly!"Otto said and they went back to the HQ.

* * *

"Incoming!"O'Hara said,she pulled the lever,

"My hand is soar,"she complained.

"Open," said the Agents,

"Hello Olive,Otto,Ode and Odina."O'Hara signed.

"Cheer up O'Hara!"Odina said as she walked though the door,

"I don't think I can..."she whispered to herself.

* * *

"This is quiet,usually when we come into headquarters,Ms.O would come up to us and say:'There you two are!Something very odd is happening.'"Otto said.

" is Ebony Pearl our first mission?I mean we've just joined the squad."asked Ode.

"I think,apart from the missing pebbles 'mystery' we solved this morning when we moved to our desk..."Odina began.

Ode blushed,"Shush,Odina!"she whispered to her.

"What?I thought you collect pe-"

Just then,Otto started giggling,Ode was Chinese pulled his suit,

"You are such a geek!"she yelled into his face.

"Let's just plan to defeat that Ebony."Otto pushed Ode away,"And I'm sorry for giggling at you..."

"It's okay,"Ode changed expression instantly,"I'd got used to it."she turned to Odina.

"Wha?Me?No!No!No!"Odina denied.

"Let's save the squad."Olive said.

"But we took the tubes for 10000000 times today!And it's still 2:07 in the afternoon!"complained Odina.

"Oscar's invention!The teleport-anator!"Olive suddenly said.

"Teleport-anator?Otto said puzzled,"Is that even a word?"

A bed looking machine was in the middle of Oscar's Office.

"Now,how do you work this stuff..."

* * *

"Now,she must be somewhere,but where?"Odina looked around.

"Trees!Now I could make the most BEAUTIFUL wooden table!"came a voice.

"Shh!It must Ebony,let's creep up to her."whispered Olive.

The Agents crept forwards to the sound,it grew louder and louder...


	5. Chapter 4: Learning about LCM

"Odd Squad!Odd Squad!Stop right there!"shouted the Agents.

"Wait what?!Oh I get it,it was a decoy!"Ode said.

"Now what?"Odina asked Olive.

"I...I..."

"She doesn't know."Otto finished.

"We have no clue where to find Ebony,"Ode looked around the forest.

"The...tree...has...carving...on...it..."Otto pointed at the blackest tree in the forest.

"Oh?Looks like that Ebony wants to be caught!"Olive laughed.

Ode ran over to the tree,"Go to the 's a tip:Street number is 2 times 3."

"2...4...6!"Otto counted,"Wow that was easy!"

"Let's go to six sixth street!"Olive said.

* * *

"Here!Another one!...To reach me,you the find L.C.M. of 7 & 3."

"So many threes!"Otto took the note.

"Maybe it's the only thing that'll rhymes with whatever she writes."Olive said.

"L.C.M.?What's that?"Odina asked.

Olive looked at Otto,"Mathroom?"

"Mathroom,"Otto agreed.

"BATHROOM?!"Ode and Odina said together.

"Jinx!"

"Don't!...Oh thank goodness!"Olive put Ode and Odina's hand on their badges and twisted it.

* * *

"Greetings Agents,"said Mathroom.

"Hello Mathroom,"Olive replied.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well,we were chasing a sorceress who left some notes to where she she wrote:Find the L.C.M. of 7 & 3,but none of us no what _is_ a L.C.M."Olive leaned against the bars.

"L.C.M. meaning,generating numbers..."

"The smallest positive number that is a multiple of two or more numbers."

"Example: the Least Common Multiple of 3 and 5 is 15, because 15 is a multiple of 3 and also a multiple of 5. Other common multiples include 30 and 45, etc, but they are not the smallest (least)."

"Thanks Mathroom,"said Olive,"now we just need to find out 3 & 7's L.C.M..."

"So if we list three's top 10 multiples,and compare it with seven's top 5 multiple then we could find their L.C.M.!"Ode said.

"Generating numbers..."Mathroom started flip the big fortune tellers and opening them,inside was both seven and three's time table.

"Let's see,what we need to find now is a number in both their times tables,"Odina looked closely.

"They both have each other with is what all times tables have in common,but look!The number '21' is in BOTH the 3 and the 7 times table!So that's that's their L.C.M.!"Olive cracked the riddle.

"Let's go to 21 house on 6 sixth street!"said Otto.

"Thanks mathroom."smiled Olive.

"Your welcome,"


End file.
